


hit it off

by yooghurts (freecookies4u)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gang Leader Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freecookies4u/pseuds/yooghurts
Summary: “Good, now give me some money for laundry. Your stupid underlings had dirtied my favorite sweater with their fucking blood.”





	hit it off

Hyunwoo is displeased.

  
He has sent some of his underlings to capture someone named Yoo Kihyun, a 25 years old guy with soft features who likely spends his free times knitting sweaters. The guy looks weak and harmless, so it should have been an easy job for them to take him down. But his good-for-nothing underlings have gotten into trouble instead.

  
One of them had called him, screaming at him to help them before the call got cut off abruptly.

  
He speeds through the crowded roads, breaking some traffic laws here and there while cursing his underlings for their incompetence. There's a frown on his face as he recalls all the things they had done these past few weeks. They have been making a lot of mistakes lately and it put him through a great loss. Maybe he should send them to another hellish training and weed out the useless ones. Or maybe it's time for him to find new recruits that won't disappoint him.

  
He puts the thoughts away as his car stops in front of an old abandoned warehouse. He doesn’t forget to grab his beloved gun before he steps his foot on the ground and walks to the back of the building. He is immediately greeted with a shocking sight that makes him stop. His underlings sprawled all over the place, completely beaten up and unconscious. There are more than ten of them, but none of them seems to be conscious.

He looks up to see a guy standing in the middle of the barren field. The guy has a small stature with a mop of brown hair on top of his head. He has blood splattered all over his yellow sweater and khaki pants. He is grabbing one of his men by his hair while swinging his bloodied metal bat with his other hand. It takes him a moment to recognize the guy, but then he remembers who the guy is.

  
It’s Yoo Kihyun, the guy he has sent his men after. No wonder he looks oddly familiar.

  
A chill goes down his spine when Kihyun turns his head in his direction and stares at him dead in the eyes. While there's no emotion displayed on his face, he has a dangerous glint in his eyes. Hyunwoo has seen those look on some of his opponents before. It is a look that they have whenever they are up for a blood bath. It sends a surge of adrenaline through his veins. It has been a quite a while since he met someone who emits such a deadly vibes that Yoo Kihyun gives off right now. It seems like Yoo Kihyun is not your average nerdy guy in his twenties. There's something about him that intrigues Hyunwoo to know more about him.

  
Kihyun raises one of his eyebrows as he scans him up and down. His gaze turns a little bit darker when their eyes meet. He carelessly tosses the man in his grip aside and starts walking towards him without breaking their gazes. He lets his metal bat dangles in his hand as he casually struts over the barren field to approach Hyunwoo.

  
Kihyun stops and points his bat towards him, a mere centimetres away from his throat. Hyunwoo has to tilts his chin up a little when the cold metal of the bat touches his skin. He knows that has to be extra careful in this kind of situation. One wrong move and he will be dead in the hand of Yoo Kihyun and his freaking metal bat.

  
“You must be their boss, right?” Kihyun asks with a tilt of his head. Hyunwoo thinks that he looks cute for a fleeting seconds before he remembers what this guy is capable to do. This guy is dangerous and Hyunwoo shouldn’t let his guard down just because he looks cute.

  
Hyunwoo looks down at the smaller man before him and gives him a single yes as an answer.

  
They stay silent and stare at each other for a while. The silence is broken with a scoff from Kihyun who pulls his bat away from him. “Aren’t you supposed to be more menacing for a mob boss? I don’t expect you to be this fucking boring.”

  
The smaller man raises his hand before Hyunwoo can open his mouth to give back a retort. “You don’t have to explain yourself, I don’t want to hear it anyway.”

  
Hyunwoo can feel the irritation starts to build inside of him. This guy sure has an attitude. 

  
“As their boss I believe that you should be responsible for the mess they had created, right?” the guy asks with a raised brow.

  
Hyunwoo only nods his head with a pursed lips.

  
“Good, now give me some money for laundry. Your stupid underlings had dirtied my favorite sweater with their fucking blood.”

  
Hyunwoo blinks in confusion as he stares at the guy before him who stares angrily at his sweater and grumbles about how hard it is to clean blood stains. “I’m sorry, but—what?”

  
Kihyun clicks his tongue and glares at him in irritation. “This! You have to be responsible for this!” He jabs at the blood splattered on his yellow sweater. “This won’t come off easily you know. I have to pay extra for it.”

  
Hyunwoo is completely baffled. This guy singlehandedly beaten up more than ten of his men and he only demands for a laundry fee? Is he kidding him right now?

  
“That’s it…?” Hyunwoo asks once again with furrowed brows as he tries to understand what’s going on inside Kihyun’s mind.

  
The guy rolls his eyes irritatedly and thrusts his palm forward. “Yes! Now give me the money already! I wanna go home before I missed the latest episode of Sky Castle!”

  
Hyunwoo slowly pulls his wallet out of his pocket while staring at Kihyun as if asking him if he is sure. Kihyun clicks his tongue and snatches his wallet to pull out some 10,000 won bills. He shoves the wallet back to him and walks away without saying anything. Hyunwoo is baffled once again.

  
“That’s it? You don’t want to fight me or something?”

  
Kihyun stops in his track and turns his head to look at him. “And get even more blood splattered on my favorite sweater? No, thank you.” He continues to walk as if nothing happened and it bothers Hyunwoo a little.

  
Hyunwoo scoffs in disbelief and watches as Kihyun kicks one of his man away to retrieve his backpack from underneath him. This guy sure is interesting.

  
Kihyun turns to look at him once again and Hyunwoo only raises his brow in question.

  
“I know that my stupid deceased dad had borrowed a lot of money from you, but you don’t have to send your stupid underlings after me like this.” He says as he gestures to his surroundings. “I’ll make sure to pay it off. Just give me some time.”

  
Hyunwoo is honestly surprised to hear that. He is sure that Kihyun can take him down easily with a single swing of his bat. Why would he still choose to pay his debt off instead?

  
An idea suddenly crosses his mind, but he isn't sure if Kihyun would be pleased to hear it. He contemplates a little before he decides to just fuck it off. The worst thing that will probably happen to him is getting his head smashed by Kihyun. It's no biggie.

“Hey, how about joining my pack? You don’t have to pay me back if you join me.”

  
Kihyun snaps his head up to look at him with clear judgement in his eyes. He lets out a loud snort and starts to laugh hysterically. “Oh my god. You’re actually funny.”

  
Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything. He only raises both of his eyebrows as he continues to stare at Kihyun who is still laughing hysterically, patiently waiting for him to give an actual answer to his offer.

  
When Kihyun realizes that he is actually serious about the offer, his laughter dies down and his face turns serious in a matter of a second. “Why would I want to join your stupid gang, you moron.”

  
Before he can open his mouth to say something, Kihyun turns his back on him and walks away while giving him a middle finger. “I’m out. Don’t try to reach me again, old man. I'll send the money to your bank account soon.”

  
Hyunwoo sighs in defeat. He knows better than to argue with someone who has such a strong personality like Kihyun, it would be useless. Instead, he pulls out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He inhales his cigarette and blows off some smoke as he watches Kihyun’s retreating figure disappears through the corner of the building.

  
He knows for sure that it won’t be an easy task to recruit Yoo Kihyun into his pack, but he is determined to do it. It would be a great loss for him if he just let a gem like him go away like that. The guy has a power that none of his pack members has and he needs it.

He needs to have Yoo Kihyun by his side.

((It is partly because he has somehow fallen a little in love with the smaller man. But that isn’t really important.))

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my firstborn child, please gives her a lot of love. i'm sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. 
> 
> screams showki at me on twt : yookyunie


End file.
